The Promise
by Gothic Princess Cosby
Summary: RaiKim, JackxOC and others. Rai wins a Wu in a showdown, and now Kimiko is promised to do something for him! But a bucnh of things get in the way, making them have a hard time getting together. And what about Chase? RR plz. NO FLANES EVER! RATING NOW T
1. The ring of eternal promise

A/N: Hi, first ficcy for this fandom, so be nice! (My sister has let me share her account, so this really is my first!)

Ages:

Omi: 15

Kimiko: 16

Raimundo: 16

Clay: 18

Jack: 19

* * *

**Normal POV**:

It was a pretty day at the Xialin Temple. Birds were singing, bees were buzzing, and the four young munks were practicing there technique.

**Kimiko's POV**:

I grabbed the Star of Hanabi and yelled its name.

"Star of Hanabi!" I yelled. A blast of fire shoots out and hit the target.

"Nice work, girl," Rai says. "But can you beat this?" He grabbed the Sword of the Storm.

"SWORD OF TEH STORM!"

Wind shot from the sword and hit ten targets. They broke.

"Well I'll be darned," said Clay.

"Yes. Raimundo, your technique has improved greatly," said Omi.

Rai smirked.

**Raimundo's POV**

Nobody knew it but I had been training to improve my skills for a while now. I was the leader now, so I had to be good.

"Heads up, gang!" said Dojo, entering the courtyard. "We got a new Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"A Shen-Gong-Wu?" said Kimiko.

"Yep," said Dojo. He took out the scroll thing and a picture came up. It was a picute of a ring and two people. The guy put the ring on the girl's finger and it glistened.

"The Ring of Eternal Promise," said Dojo. "Whoever wears it has to keep there promise in two weeks or they die."

"Oh," said Kimiko.

**Clay's POV**

"So," I said. "Where we headin'?"

A big rash appeared on the back of Dojo's head. It was in the shape of the city of Jamestown.

"Why Dojo, you got a rash the shape of the city of Jamestown!" I exclaimed.

"Then I guess that's where were going," said Dojo, scratching the remains of the old fort. "Get on."

**Normal POV**

They got on Dojo and started to fly away.

**LATER AT JAMESTOWN**

**Omi's POV**

I had never seen such a place before! A bunch of people were milling around in old clothes from the sixteen hundreds. Except for one-

"Jack Spicer!" I shouted!

He was wearing his normal emu clothes (I think that is what Raimundo called them), with his normal emu make-up. I noticed he did not have any feathers.

"Back off, Xiaolin Losers!" he shouted! "The Ring of Eternal Promise is mine!"

I wondered where the ring was.

"Where is the ring?" I wondered.

**Jack's POV**

I actually didn't know where the Wu was, but I wasn't gonna let them know that.

"If you chuckleheads had a brain youd know it was-it was….over there!" and he pointed to this one tourist with a big ring.

I looked at Raimundo. "You think that's the ring?" I said.

"There's one way to find out!" he said. And he ran over to the tourist.

"Hey guys!" he said. "It's the Wu!"

**Raimundo's POV**

"WHAT THE…? NO WAY" Jack said.

I looked over at the tourist lady. She was wearing a big muumuu. I flashed her my most suave grin.

"Pardon me, ma'am," I said. "But that's a very powerful item. May I please have it?"

She gave me a big smile. "Oh, aren't you a doll!" And she gave me the ring.

At this time, Spicer had flown over.

**Jack's POV**

"Oh no you don't!" I said. I reached out and touched the Wu. "Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Fine," he said. "What's the name of the game?"

I grinned. "Two words." I leaned in close.

"Wine making."

**Dojo's POV**

Wine making?!

**Kimiko's POV**

Spicer's come up with a lot of weird challenges in the past, but this one takes the cake. Already Rai and Jack were in these green and plum-colored dresses, they're hair covered by bandanas. They both stood in some barrels full of grapes;

"GONG YI TAMPAI" they saif

They began stepping on the grapes really hard and really fast. I wondered how bad their feet would get stained.

"TIME'S UP!" said a disembodied voice. Two ghostly hands came out of nowhere and pulled the two boys out of the barrels. Then the barrels poofed away.

"Now where did they go?" asked Clay.

We all shrugged. Then suddenly two wine bottles appeared, one with Rai's face on it and one with Jack's face on it.

"DRINK UP AND DECIDE THE WINNER." Said the voice.

I gulped. I really didn't want to drink anything that had been on Jack's feet, although I wouldn't mind drinking something on Rai's feet….

Wait, WHAT am I _saying_?

Clay, Omi, and I drank up.

"Rai," we all agreed.

And the showdown faded away.

**JAMESTOWN**

**Omi's POV**

"This is so lame!" said Jack. And then he flew away.

"Not bad, partner," said Clay.

"Yeah, Rai," said Kimiko.

"I am most impressed with you're whine making skills," I said.

"_Wine_ making skills," said Raimundo.

"That too!" I replied.

Then we all got on Dojo and flew away.

**THE VAULT**

**Raimundo's POV**

Today was a great day! Kimiko and I were in the vault.

"You did good, Rai!" Kimiko said.

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled. She leaned in to put the Wu away. "Say Kim?"

"Yeah?"

I looked into her cristal blue eyes. "Don't you think I deserve a kiss for today?"

She froze.

**Kimiko's POV**

I froze.

"A what!" I asked.

"A kiss," he said. "You know, with lips and everthing…"

"I know what a kiss is!"

"Come on," he teased. "Just one?"

My heart started to beat faster, but I don't know why. "Rai, we're just friends-"

**Raimundo's POV**

Just friends? My face fell.

"Rai?" she asked.

I quickly put up a teasing front. "Nah, come on, Kim." I teasingly took the ring form her. "Just one?"

"Rai! Don't play with that!" Kimiko yelped.

"Aw, come on!" I continued to badger her.

Eventually Kimiko got annoyed and sighed. "Rai, I'll promise to kiss you if-"

"Young munks!" Master Fung called. I got startled and dropped the ring right on her finger.

"AAAH!" said Kimiko as the ring fell on her finger. It glowed and then stopped.

We looked at each other.

"Heh heh….opps?"

* * *

That's all for now! Five reviews and you get more! Bye bye! 


	2. Rai tries to make a move and

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! Thanks to LyokoWarrior, Cursed Destiny, almostinsane, deniserichardson, TaylorTheWeird, Kimiko2000, mwth06, and sleepydragon001!!! Whee!

Oh and I apparentally forgot a disclaimer, so here it is! I don't own Xioalin Showdown, but if I did that'd be soooooooo cool 'cuz then I'd own Raimundo and Jack!!!!

k. So here's part two!

* * *

**Mastar Fung's POV**

I called the young munks into the courtyard.

"Yung monks!" I called. Already Clay and Omi had assembled, but Raymundo and Kimiko had not. I called for them again. Eventually, the two appeared.

**Kimiko's POV**

Oh my God! Oh my God! I have to kiss Rai!! What am I gonna do?

We exit the vault to see why master Fung's calling. I hide my hands behind my back. I don't want him to know what happened just yet.

**Raimundo's POV**

We exit the vault into the courtyard. Kimiko's hiding her hands. I feel really, really bad about all this…

"Ah, there you are," Master Fung says. "Yung munks, I have big news. Tommorrow we will be joined by – Kimiko? Raymundo? Is something the matter?"

I flinched. "Uh…no. No. Nothing at all," I said. Kimiko and I grinned bigly.

**Master Fung's POV**

I raised an eyebrow.

**Kimiko's POV**

Oh, crap! I think he's onto us! And now Clay and Omi are looking at us weird too.

"So," I said casually. "What was it you were saying?"

Master Fung paused and continued. "Yes, it seems we will be joined tommorrow by another student-"

Another student?! No way!

**Omi's POV**

"Another student?! No way!" Kimiko exclaims.

No way is right, Kimiko. How can there be yet another chosen one?

"Master Fung," I say. "How can this be? There are only four elements-"

"That is true, Omi," Master Fung states. "But my fellow high monks in Calais say that this dragon should be brought here for study, training….and safekeeping."

"Safekeeping?" Kimiko said, askingly. "What would we need to keep him safe from?"

"There are many things that you will need to protect _her_ from." Master Fung turns to look at Dojo. "Dojo, it is your duty to retrieve her as quickly and safely as possible."

"Wait just a moment now," said Clay. "We're not going to go her?"

"No, clay. You have a temple to protect, and Wu to seek."

Master Fung turned and walked off, his robes pillowing in the wind.

**Raimundo's POV**

We stood in silence.

"Kay kids," Dojo finally said. "I'm gonna go get her now."

"Have fun," I said.

"Yeah," replied Dojo. "It'll be real fun. Travel's always bad this tiem of year." Then he got big and went away.

"Sooo….Guess I'm watching the scroll tonight.

**TEH SCROLL ROOM**

Kimiko and I are alone again. Score! I still feel really bad about dropping the ring on her, though. Like REALLY bad.

**Kimiko's POV**

I really should kiss him. I mean, I want ot kiss him, right? Wait what? Isn't Rai just my friend? Why do I feel this way?

"Rai, how do you feel about me?" I ask without thinking? I clap my hands over my mouth. The ring went over my mouth, too, and it glittered.

"WHAT?" He said, looking back at me from the scrill.

"Er-" Nice going, Kimkio!

"Well, I…um…"

**Raimundo's POV**

How do I feel about her? HOW DO I FEEL ABOUT HER?! I _KNOW_ how I feel about her!!!

I've known it for a while now. It used to be that I saw her as just a friend, but after that one game of dodge ball when she socked me hard in the gut and she came up to me saying 'Rai! Rai! Are you okay?' I;ve known. I looked into her saphire blue eyes that day, and I fell hard. I guess I never really knew jus thow I felt about her before.

But WHY can't I say just how I feel about her right now? I mean, I've always been rather good with the ladles (if I do say so myself), but this…this was something new.

I guess I never really loved anyone before.

"I…er…I…"

**Kimiko's POV**

Oh, no! I think I've made him uncomfortable! Oh, I'm such a fool.

**Raimundo's POV**

Oh man! She's getting discouraged! TO heck with this nervous thing!

"Kimiko."

She looks up at me, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

"I…I…"

Then I decide that I really don't need words. I lean in to kiss and Kimiko does too….

Six inches away. Boy, she's gorgeous up close! Four inches away. I close my eyes and I think Kimiko does too. Two inches away. I can feel the heat from her body already. And then-

"AH-HA!" Omi's huge head pops out of the scroll. (A/N: God, sometimes I really hate him!) "I knew that you had done something bad! You used the Ring of Eternal Promise!!"

"Omi!" said Kimiko. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah we were just-"

"And that's not all!" he continues, pulling out the rest of his body out of the scroll and opening it up. "We have a new Shen-Gong-Wu!!!1"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked this chappie! In the next one they go and get the new Wu! Wonder what will happen to Rai and Kimiko then??? 

Five more reviews and you find out! Bye bye!


	3. complications

A/N: Yay! Chapter Three!

Discalmer: I don't own Xiaoln Showdown, but it would totally rock if I did!

**Warning! There is a violent part in this chapter! I've marked so that if you don't want to see if, you can skip it.

* * *

**

**Jack's POV**

I lay face up on the floor, alone. Robot parts strewn about me. I looked up at the wall. Chase's dark and evil face looked up at me. It was a felt poster. (I had colored it myself.)

I sighed as I ate a cup of pudding. I wsn't nearly as evil as Chase, and he knew it. Everyone knew it. I sighed. I wished I were as evil as Chase Young…and that he would except me.

Then the radio (which was on) started playing a song by my favorite band, Linkin Park. I started singing along, but I realized that I sucked at singing so I stopped and became even more depressed. Then I noticed part of the red background on Chase's poster was faded and needed more coloring. Well, I was already depressed already, so I took out my knife and-

All of a sudden Wuya came bursting through the wall!

"i SENSE A NEW SHEN-GONG-WU!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

"You do?" I asked?

"Yeah," she replied.

Well, I guess I could trie to prove that I was evil…or make a ool of myself again. Wuya and I got into my new red and blac Barracuda that my parents had given to me for my birthday and we drove off.

**Raimundo's POV**

We were all sitting in the Silver Manta Ray and we were flying off towards our destination at lightning speed. Caly was driving.

"Why did you use the ring?" Omi asked.

"It was an accident!" I pressed.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed. "Think we wanted to be required to kiss each other?" I'm hoping she was trying to keep our secret and not because she really felt that way.

"So, what are you promised to do?" Omi asked.

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"Guys, y'all are louder than a horse in a glue factory," Clay said. "Keep it down, I'm trying to drive."

We did and he drove. Then we landed at our destination… .Easter Island.

**Clay's POV**

I forget what the Wu is supposed to do. "Rai, what's the Wu supposed to do?" I asked.

"Weel," he said unraveling the scroll. "It's called the Bauble of Souls. It says here that if two lovers pledge themselves together over the Bauble of Souls, there souls will join and they'll live happily ever after."

"I wonder if Dachi had a sweetheart?" Kimiko asked, putttign the Silver Manta Ray in her pocket?

"I dunno," Omi said. "But I think it's that over there!" He pointed to a big Easter Island head (A/N: sorry, don't know what its called) that had a big bauble on top.

"I'll get it," said Kimiko. And she started to go get it.

Then all of a sudden…we heard car brakes! It was Jack Spicer and Wuya!!!

"There it is you fool! The bauble" shouted Wuya.

Jack tried to get out, but couldn't. Oh for crying out loud," said Wuya. Then she got out, jumped on the head where Kimiko was and they both touched the Wu.

"Wuya," said Kimiko. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Fine," said Wuya. And the area began to change and went white.

When it stopped being white, Wuya and Kimiko were dressed in doctors' outfits with surgery gear in hand. They were each standing over and Easter Island head.

"THE CHALLENGE IS BRAIN SURGERY!" the disembodied voice said.

**Kimiko's POV**

Brain surgery! Like, ew! But then I turned and saw Raimundo. He was cheering for me.

**Raimundo's POV**

"Go Kimiko, Go!" I shouted.

**Kimiko's POV**

Now I don't feel so bad anymore. I get my gear ready.

**Wuya's POV**

Brain surgery? So grody. I get my gear ready.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!" Kimiko and I say.

I cut into the head and it starts screaming!

"BLOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY MUUURRRRDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" it screamed.

We all covered our ears 'cuz it HURT LIKE HELL!

**Kimiko's POV**

Oops. I guess we need to use anesthesia. I reach do and take out the Silver Manta Ray.

"Silver Manta Ray!"

I hop in the Silver Manta Ray and get in front of the head. I stay there, the engine running. The head breathes in enough fumes from the engine and it eventually closes its eyes and stops moving.

"Perfect!" I say. I drive back to the top where I park and pocket the vehicle. I then pick up my stuff and cut in. I see this huge tumor.

"Oh wow! A tumor!" I exclaim. I begin cutting it out.

Rai is cheering me on and it's totally awesome!

**Wuya's POV **

**The head was still screaming! I couldn't stand it, so I put my hands over my ears. The scalpel fell into the head and landed point-down in its brains. It stopped screamin. **

**"Oops," I said. **

**Raimundo's POV**

Wuya's killed the statue! I think Kimiko's gonna win!!!!

"Go Kimiko! You can do it!"

**Omi' POV**

The match is in the crate! "Yeah, Kimiko!" I shout!

**Clay's POV **

I take out some beef jerkey and start eating. "Yeah (munch), go Kimiko!" I say between bites. Thank Austin for beef!

**Kimiko's POV**

Wuya's lost! I can't lose!

I take my scalpel and begin cutting out the tumor. It's really icky and grey. Then, I pull it out! I stitch up the head and the big voice says I win! Yay!

"YAY!" everyone cheers.

"BOO, YOU SUCK!" says Jack.

Jack's lame, so I don't care what he says. But I hear Wuya over there and she's angry! She jumps over and says "Oh no you don't!" And she gets ready to fight!

**_WARNING! HERE IS THE VIOLENT PART!!!!_**

I punch Wuya in the face. She starts bleeding.

"Ow my face!" she said, bleeding from her nose and her arm. She reaches out for me and pulls my hair.

"OW!" I scream. I realize that I have to end this or I'll lose my entire head of hair. So…I drop-kick her in the jaw!!!

She goes flying and lands on Jack. "Ow!" he says.

I wipe the blood off me and go down towards my friends.

**_END OF VIOLET PART _**

"You were awesome, girl!" Rai says.

I blush and we all get into the Silver Manta Ray. Clay drives us home. I am snuggled up to Raimundo. That's it. Nothing can bring me down! When we get home and alone, I'm gonna kiss him!

**BACK AT THE TEMPAL**

**Raimundo's POV**

I can't believe it! I'm with Kimiko in her room and we're about to kiss. We lean forward and-

"Kimiko!" Omi calls, sticking his head in. (A/N: Again?!? Darn him!)

"What Omi?" Kim says turning toward him, agitated.

"You have a vistiter."

"A visiter?" She asks. "Is it the new dragon?"

"No."

We go out into the courtyard and see this new guy.

**Kimiko's POV**

I see this guy standing in the courtyard. He looks like…he can't be! Can he?

"Bob?" I ask.

"Kimiko!!" he says running towards me, his blonde hair swishing in the wind. We hug. Everyone's staring at us.

"Um, guys this is Bob Anglo, my old friend from Japan. He comes from a very old, noble family in Japan and…wel, he's kind of my…"

**Raimundo's POV**

He's her boyfriend isn't he?! I can't believe I was so blind.

"Oh I see. Well, Kim, it's great to know that you cared so much about me!" I say. "Well, you can forget about us!" I walk off in a huff.

"Rai!" she calls after me. I pretend not to hear her.

**Kimiko's POV**

Rai…

Bob takes my face in his hands. "Kimiko, your father is very ill. I need you to come with me."

I sniff and wipe away my tears. "O-okay." I turn to the others. "Guys, I'm leaving the temple."

"But you'll miss the new dragon!" Clay protests.

"I know, but I have to go take care of my rich dad," I say. "Sorry."

I get my things, say bye to the others, and we got in Bob's boat, except it wasn't a boat cause it went through air and not water.

I rested my head on Bob's soldier. He was so strong and handsome. But I loved Rai! Oh, I'm so confused!

**Raimundo's POV**

I lay awake. I can't stop thinking of Kimiko. All I can do is cry softly/

**No** **One's POV**

And if you listen closely, you can hear not only Rai's sorrow's but that of Jack's in a small voice singing.

_"Crawling in my skin _

_These wounds, they will not heal…"_ (A/N: I do not own that line!)

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the sad part. Rai and Kim may be separated, but don't forget she still has the ring! Will they get together? Stay tuned! Five more reviews bruings the next chapter! 


	4. the new dragon

Disclaimer: I dun own Xioalin Showdown, but if I did this fic would be canon!

A/N: lol, sorry for the wait! My parents kicked me off the computer for a few days cause I wasn't doing that well in American history! But now I got the chapter up!

Oh, by the way, I need to tell you more people's ages!

Omi: 15

Kimiko: 16

Raimundo: 16

Clay: 18

Jack: 19

Bob: 16

Manon: 14

Katnappe: 18

K, here we go!!!

* * *

**Omi's POV **

I miss Kimiko.

**Clay's POV**

I wonder if Omi misses Kimiko? I know I do. I sit at the table, eating a bowl of chili for breakfeast (it had extra meat in it). I add some more Tobasco. Not it's really hot, so I had some more meat in it and it's even more meaty! Now I know what heaven tastes like! It tastes like San Antonio.

Then I hear something in the background. I turn around and see Dojo cumming!

"Dojo!" I exclaim. I get up from my meat and Omi and I run out to the courtyard where Dojo came.

"Hey, kids," he says, tiredly.

"Do you have the new dragon?" Omi aks.

"Yeah," Said Dojo. "She's on my back."

**Raimundo's POV**

There's a lot of noise coming from the courtyard.

"Guys, what's with all the commotion?" I say, coming into the courtyard.

Then, I see her.

She stands on Dojo's back, the wind ruffling her skirt. Then she leaps, somersaults, and lands gracefully on the lush green grass. That's when I first get a look at her. She has deep brown eyes with long, graceful eyelashes. Her dark brown hair, which I can tell has a bit of a curl to it, is pulled up into two buns on the top of her head. However, a jasper green beret sits on her head, slightly covering them. I notice she has freckles, and they dot her face like stars in the sky. She gives us a smile, full of laughter. (A/N: My sister actually wrote this paragraph. Me no good at describing things.)

"Ah, Master Fung says. "I see our new Dragon has arrived. Won't you tell us about yourself?"

"Of course," she says with a slight French accent. "I'm from the Chemise Temple in Calais, but I was born in Paris. It's hard to describe what my element is, but my rank is _la __Salope_, or the Wudai Warrior. My name is Manon-Suzette de Sade."

"Yes," says Master Fong. "Manon's a very special dragon. Miss de Sade, will you demonstrate some of your power for us?"

"_Oui_," she says. Then she pulls out a piece of paper out of her pocket and stares at it. Instantly, it starts folding into a paper crane.

"Wow," Clay and I say.

"You cannot be a special dragon. You are a girl!" Omi says sexistly.

**Manon's POV **

Oh, so the little boy thinks he knows so much about being a dragon?

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Yes, girls are too delicate and should be in the kitchen," the little boy says.

I hear the blonde boy's stomach rumble.

"I left my meat in the kitchen," he says, and then he leaves.

"Yes," he says.

"Hmph!" I say. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Then we will see who the delicate one is!"

Suddenly, Dojo begans shaking.

"You all might want to save it for a real showdown! I sense a new Wu!"

**Raimundo's POV**

I run out to get the scrool. I come back with it. Omi, Manon, and I crowd around it.

"It's the Lipstick of Dashi!" I say.

"Oh, that one," says Dojo. "I remember that one." We all get on Dojo and fly away.

"_Au revoir!_" Manon shouts to Master Fung. He waves back. She's kind of cute when she's French. Wait, what am I saying? I love Kimiko!

**Clay's POV**

I come back into the courtyard, with the chilli in my hands. I look around and only see Mastar Fung walking away.

"(much, smack) Now where in Sam Houston's name did everyone go?"

**MEANWHILE…**

**Kimiko's POV**

"Kimiko? Kimiko? We're in Tokyo."

I stir tiredly and wake up to Bob's soft voice. He smiles at me, his almond-shaped green eyes kind.

"Oh, we are?" I ask. Bob nods and offers me his hand. We get out of his boat and step out into the morning air.

"Oh, it's so good to be home!" I exclaimed. I had even worn a special outfit for the occasion. It was a kimono-style dress with red and black print on it, but the dress itself was yellow and it had a black border on the sleeves and collar. (A/N: I have this outfit too and it looks so hott on me!)

"You look lovely," Bob says, looking at me tenderly. I'm touched.

…But…

When I see Bob's green eyes, I'm reminded of another pair of green eyes. Rai's.

Rai…

"Kimiko? Kimiko?"

I snap back to reality. "Yeah, I'm here. We should go see my dad."

"Yes, we should," Bob agrees. He offers me his hand, but this time I don't take it.

**Bob's POV**

She really is a beautiful girl.

I've always liked Kimiko and I'm glad to have her with me today. It's been kind of lonely since she went to go train at the temple. Somehow I'm not surprised that such a fiery and talented young woman became the Dragon of the Flames.

I walk down the street and we reach the door of Tohomiko Electronics. I hold the door open for her, and she thanks me. Call me conceited, but I always thought myself a gentleman.

That's why I hate what I'm about to do to her.

**sPICER RESIDENCE**

**Jack's POV**

I wake up to the lights being switched on and off. I open my eyes groggily.

"What-"

"Omigod, I'm totally sensing a new Shen-Gong-Wu!"

I groan. "Get it yourself, Wuya."

Wuya sighed frustratingly and jumped on teh bed, making me go "off".

"Oof!" I said. She's heavy!

"Don't you want to rule the world?" Wuya asked, twisting a loch of my hair in her fingers.

"Well, yeah," I answered.

"Then you will get the Wu." She got up and walked out hte door. I get out of bed, get dressed, and walk toward the garage.

**Jack's POV**

I grab my keys on the way out (with my Chase Young and Gerard Way keychains on it).

I get out into the garage. And see Wuya in my car. She waved and we get in and drive off.

**BERLIN**

**Manon's POV**

I have not been to Berlin in ages!

We are walking down the street and we come to one that's quite right now. Its lunch time.

There is a cosmetics store.

"should be in tehre," said Dojo.

We walk in.

"Look," I say. "The Lipstick of Dashi!"

WE walk forward to get the Wu.

**Raimundo's POV**

I hear a car in the background and Jack comes bursting in!

"Oh no you don't!" He says. His propeller things come out of his back and he flies and touches the Wu.

I run of the Wu, but Omi gets it first!

**Omi's POW**

I grab the Wu!

" Jack Spicer!" I say. "I challenge you to a Xiolin Showdown!"

"Brign it on, baldy!"

"I wager the Golden Tiger Claws, I say.

"Yeah," he replied. "Well I wager the Jet Bootsu!"

The shop went white.

**Voice's POV**

THE CHALLENGE IS DRAG RACING! (A/N: Not sure what that is, but I'll make an educatd guess!)

**Manon's POV**

_Mon Dieu_! Xiaolin showdowns really do go to extremes.

Jacques and Omi are dressed in women's clothing. Jacques is wearing a leopard-spot top and a black miniskirt. He's wearing a wig that's entirely too red and the Jet Bootsu have turned into red stilettos. Omi is wearing a long bleach-blonde wig, a rainbow V-neck T-shirt, and a pair of yellow hot pants. The Golden Tiger Claws have turned from claws into a set of tiger-print French nails. Both boys are wearing too much make-up.

It's fitting, I guess. The Wu turns males into actual females (although they're still guys right now). Of course, this is just a mockery of the Wu's real power.

**Raimundo's POV**

Well that was….disturbing. At least Manon and I are in our normal Xiaolin outfits.

Actually, Manon's is a little different. It's like Kimiko's but not. It's got the same red design on the outside, but it's different. It's slightly low-cut and it bears the shoulders, but it has long sleaves. She has several petticoats under her dress, and she has on those French hoop skirt things that make your hips seem bigger (A/N: Like those things Kirsten Dunst had on in that one movie dunno what it's called). Her shoe's are black and made of silk, and high-heeled, too. Her hair's done up like an old powdered wig, but more beautiful. She's really pretty.

Jack and Omi are both holding strings attacked to rocks. I think they have to drag the rocks behind them.

**Jack's POV**

"GOING YI TAMPAI!"

I smiled and tightened my grip on my string.

"Jet Stiletto-Su!"

I was lifted off the ground as little streams of fire came out of my hells.

"So long, Xiaolin Losers!" I called out in my falsetto. I shot off.

**Omi's POV**

Oh no Jack Spicer is getting away. I know if I run the race normally I'll never catch up.

Wait! I can use the Claws!

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" I shouted! I slash at the air……but nothing happens!!!!

**Rai's POV**

Oh crap, Omi's losing!

"Omi, use the Claws!" I shouted.

"I can't," he shouted, his V-neck slipping dangerously low. I shudder.

What can we do? Omi can't catch up normally.

**Omi's POV**

I do not understand. How did he know how to change the Wu's name so it would work?

**Raimundo's POV **

**I don't know **how to make the Wu work! I mean, it's not like calling the Wu by it's new feminized form will do anything.

**Jak's POV**

Nya ha ha! Suckers! I'm totally winning! The rock makes a scraping sound as it drags behind me.

**Manon's POV**

Oh for the _amour_ of-

"Do you not understand?? You must call it by its new form! Call out 'Golden Tiger French Nails!'"

The idea comes to Omi. "That is a good idea! Except you're a girl, so it really isn't." I'm going to punch that kid in the _visage_.

"GOLDEN TIGER FRENCH NAILS!"

He slashe and it works. He jumps through the marks to the finish….but Jack crosses the line right before he arrives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Wuya's POV**

Jack's won? Inconcievable!

**Jack's POV**

I won?!!

I'm….so…awesome!

The showdown goes away and everyone and everything goes back to normal. I gather up the Jet Bootsu, the Gloden Tiger Claws, and the lipstick of Dashi. Wuya gets into Wuya and I get into the car and drvie off, laughing.

**Raimundo's POV **

"Omi, what was that?"

"I am most sorry-"

"I bet Manon wouldn've won. I – Manon?" I look around, but there's no Manon. Noo! I've lost two girls that are important to me!

"Raimundo-"

I punch Omi in the face, 'cause that's what Manon would've wanted. Then I realized Kimiko would've been angry, so I punch myself in the face 'cause that's what SHE would've wanted.

I am a very sad Brazilian. :(

**Chase YOung's POV**

Hm.

I've been watching the sowdown. It was quite...interesting.

I call my jaguar and we leave quietly. Soon teh dragons will know what I have in store for them...

**Manon's POV**

I snuck into Jacques's trunk of his car. I will follow the to two their house and take back our Wu!!

His trunk smells like _silure_.

**TOKYO**

**Kimiko's POV**

"He's so…still."

My father lays there, still as a still robot. He's deathly pail.

"Don't touch him, you might get sick," say Bob. "Here, you should get some rest. It's been a long day."

He takes me back to my room and tucks me in.

"Good night," he says. Then he leaves.

I lay there, awake, and all I can think aobout is whether I love Raimundo or Bob….

* * *

Next chapter wil have more RaiKim, promise! Five reviews and you'll see! 

BTW, chek out my sister's Harry Potter fic. It's really cool!


	5. tears, love, and danger

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Xiaolin Showdown, but I don't. I wan it for Chrismas, though.

A/N: STUF, TaylorTheWeird! Haven't you ever heard of saying something nice or nothing at all, you _moutarde_? (It's a French curse', Look it up!) And her name is Manon-Suzette, not Mary-Sue!! Quit flaming my story!!!!!!!!!!!

And Gritts…get a life you _ananas_!

Oh, and thanks to my friend Catherine for helping me with the Frnch in this fic. Kises!

Oh, and by the way, it gets kind of grapic in this chapter. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

i also changed teh category to Action/Adventure from Humor because that's how the fic's gonna play out from now on. Dont worry, there will still be funny parts. :)

edit: I cahnge the song cause it works better. :) I don't own the song, btw.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Wuya and I are playing tennis at my parent''s tennis court. I want to call Cahse about my victory, but she's amking me play with her. She's wearing black shorts and a pink polo shirt with a little blue whale on it.

"Service!" she calls. She takes her raket and serves the ball. I hit it with my racket. She runs and hits the ball back at em. It goes over. The net, where it bounces on the ground and hits me in the stomach. I black out.

**Wuya's POV**

"Jack, you stupid boy! You were supposed to hit the ball!" I run over to him to see if he's till breathing. He is.

Jack opens his eyes. And wheeezes. "That hurt. Can I go talk to Chase now?"

"Fine, fine." I say. He squeals happily and runs of towards the house. I sigh.

Then, I hear a car pull up. It's a pink convertable and inside is….KAtnappe!

She rolls down her window.

"Me-_ow_."

"Hey, Katnappe!" I say running over to her. Katnappe's real name is Kathryn, but we call her Katnappe 'cause she likes cats so much.

"He, Wuya," she says. "You free this afternoon?"

"I guess. Jack's not up for tenis…"

She bites her lip. "You wanna come to the mall with me?"

"Sure!" I jump in her car and we drive off.

**Manon's POV**

Phew! It sure was _chaud_ in there!

I use my Xiaolin Element powers to open the trucnk. My Xiaolin powers make the metal move until it opens. I jump out and sneak into the house. I think the Wu are in the basement. I enter the _maison_ and hear Jacques….

**Jack's POV**

"Hee, hee, hee!" I grab the phone and dial Chase's number.

**Chase's POV **

The phone rings just as I enter my liar. I put my bowler on my hat rack and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, Cahse!" Oh, God.

"What _is_ it, Spicer?"

**Jack's POV**

"You'll never believe it!" I said elatedly. "I just won a Showdown."

"Did you." Came the board reply.

"Yeah, totally whipped that cheeseball's butt!" I twirled the telephone cord in my fingers. SO, you wann a come over and see the wu-"

"Spicer, stop calling here."

**Chase's POv**

"I- huh?"

"I told you, I don't want you calling here. I don't like you. You're a pest. Good-bye." I hang up.

**Jack's POV**

What…? I…I….

I break down into great, heaving sobs. Chase Young, my idle, still won't except me, even after I proved myself.

"WHY." I screamed. The world is black. I look over and see the Wu I won. I get up slowly and pick up the Golden Tiger Claws. I look the Wu over, turning it in my hands, seeing the glare of the basement light bounce off its sharp edges.

There's only one thing to do now…

I put the Wu on my hand.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

I bring the claws to the skin on my wrist and cut in. My crimson blood runs freely from the three swirling portals of eternal, desperate, crimson despair. I close my eyes and sigh as the startled and confused shouts from Capitol Hill on the other side of the portal intermingle with the sound of my loneliness. The Senators don't know why blood drips from their ceiling, just as I don't know why I even bother with life anymore…..

**Amon's POV **

I walk in the house, and go down the _escalier_, and into the basement. I open teh door and I gasp at what I see.

"_Sacre Dieu!"_ I run up to JAcques.

"Huh- hey! You're that new Xiaolin Dragon! How'd you get in here?

"Oh, _monsieur_, please do not cut yourself! You don't deserve that!" I say as I lower his hnd with the _griffes_ on it.

"What do you know? I bet you've neve had a sad moment in you're life!"

**Jack's POV**

Then her eyes darkened. I suddenly feel as if I shouldn't have asked her.

She looks at me solemnly, with deep, mahogany eyes that seem to hold deep, dark, depressing secrets that I could never understand even in my most twisted and depressing nightmares..

"If only you knew," seh sais.

I let her take the claws of me, and she pokets them. Then she goes over to the radio. "Lets get some music, she says. "That'll make you feel better." She turns on the radio and 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' by My Chemical Romance comes on.

"Oh! I love this _chanson_!" she says.

Jack tehn sys "I had no idea you were emo, too!"

Manon turns to me and says "Oh, I'm not edo, I just like they're _musique_." Then she starts to sing along:

_Well if you wanted honesty_

_That's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down_

_Or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember how you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay _

_You wear me out_

I'm amazed. Manon has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my entire life/ She sounds just like the original singer of the song, but she's also got a lovely feminity about her voice. Like Sarah Brightman. I'm moved to tears. So I cry.

"That was beautiful," I say.

"_Merci_," she replies,a nd then curtsies. "Um, I need to go back the _Temple_. They are probably worried about me."

"Yeah, go," I say. She waves good-by, and then uses the claws.

gOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Then she jumps through and she is gone.

I'm sad to see her go, but at the same time, my world is brighter with her there. I must see her again!

**THE TEMPLE**

**Raimundo's POV**

I sit on the temple stairs. I sniffle. Both Kimiko and Manon are gone.

THen all of a sudden…..MAnon pops in!

"Manon!" I said!

"_Bonjour_, Raymond! I got the Golden Tiger Claws back."

Wow, she's amazing!

"Wow, you're amazing!" I tell her.

She blushes.

**Manon's POV**

"thanks." I say.

"Say," Raymond says. "I never showed you around the temple. You wanna see?"

"_Oui_," she says.

So he shows me around.

"So here's the dining hall (A/N: for dining), the meditation room (A/n: for meditating), and the courtyard (A/N: for courtyarding). And… here's the -"

"sleeping courters (A/N: for sleeping)?" I ask.

"He looks at me in amazedment. "Yes!" He says. "How do you know that?"

"It's part of my element," I replied.

"Oh," he says. "Well, here's your section. It used to be Kimiko's but…………………………………..she moved out."

"Oh," I said.

"Well, I'll leave you to set up your room."

"K," I replied.

He left. I got out my things from my suitcase that Dojo had brought to my room. I took out my bedding (goose feathered), my radio, my wardrobe of Paris fashions, my alarm clock, and my chandelier. Prefect.

**LATER TAT NIGHT**

**_RAIKIM PART COMING UP!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Raimundo's POV**

I'm in my room area and I've turned on my laptop so I can talk to my friends, who are also done for the day and in there room areas..

**hotbrasilian has entered the chatroom**.

hotbrasilian: hay, guys!

**hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn has entered the chatroom**.

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: Hey, partner!

hotbrasilian: hey, clay. wat's shakin?

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: n/m. u?

hotbrasilian: same.

**NeptunePlanetPower has entered the chatroom. **

**NeptunePlanetPower has left the chatroom. **

hotbrasilian: eh?

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: Omi? that you?

**NeptunePlanetPower has entered the chatroom.**

NeptunePlanetPower: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

**NeptunePlanetPower wants to directly connect. **

NeptunePlanetPower: how do u work this crazy thing

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: just take it easy partner

hotbrasilian: yea

hotbrasilian: just calm down

**NeptunePlanetPower has left the chatroom.**

hotbrasilian: sigh

**NeptunePlanetPower has entered the chatroom.**

NeptunePlanetPower: i think i got it/

**madamoisellemarie has entered the chatroom. **

madamoisellemarie: Bonjour!

hotbrasilian: hey manon!

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: hey there, lil ladi

NeptunePlanetPower: hello

madamoisellemarie:)

hotbrasilian: sigh

hotbrasilian: it's just like the old days

hotbrasilian: when we'd all talk

hotbrasilian: and kimiko was here

**firebabe entered the chatroom. **

hotbrasilian: OMG

firebabe: hay guyz!

hotbrasilian: Kimiko!

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: Kimiko!

NeptunePlanetPower: Kimiko!

firebabe: wat's

hotbrasilian: WE MISS U

hotbrasilian: er ,Clay and Omi do, I mean. :p

firebabe: i miss u guyz to!

firebabe: I brout some frienz,

firebabe: do you guyz mind?

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: I guess not :/

firebabe: k

**technologicgurl88 entered the chatroom. **

**LaDauphine entered the chatroom. **

**lanelanie4ever entered the chatroom. **

**KittyKittyKity entered the chatroom. **

**BedeIsMyHero entered the chatroom.**

firebabe: k

firebabe: that's Keiko (technologicgurl88), Maria Antonia (LaDauphine), Lane (lanelanie4ever), Catherine (KittyKittyKity), and Bob (BedeIsMyHero). They're all in Japan and Japanese, just like me.

firebabe: say hi everyone

technologicgurl88: hi

LaDauphine: Gutentag.

lanelanie4ever: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

KittyKittyKity: hey

BedeIsMyHero: Hello, I believe we've already met. :)

hotbrasilian: ….

hotbrasilian: …yeah

BedeIsMyHero: Huh? Have I offended you?

firebabe: Just ignore him, Bob.

firebabe: Rai's weird like that.

BedeIsMyHero: I need to go. Sorry.

**BedeIsMyHero has left the chatroom.**

firebabe: Rai! wat did u do that 4?

hotbrasilian: n/m

firebabe: u r such a butthead

lanelanie4ever: lol, Rai n Kim totally like each other!

firebabe: WHAT

hawtbrasilian: say what

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: say it's getting awful crowded in here

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: I best b goin. Nice chattin wit u, Kimiko.

firebabe: I kno!

firebabe: we should do it again soon!

hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn: yea. we should

**hOwReAlCoWbOySgEtDoWn has left the chatroom.**

madamoisellemarie: I should go, too. Nice to meet you, Kimiko :)

firebabe: I knoe! just as soon as we get a female dragoon, i'm not tere to talk wit u. ;;

madamoisellemarie: I'm sorry.

madamoisellemarie: Adieu.

**madamoisellemarie has left the chatroom.**

NeptunePlanetPower: wait manon u did not wash my socks!!1

**NeptunePlanetPower has left the chatroom.**

lanielane4ever: RaiKim 4 ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**lanielane4ever has left the chatroom. **

**KittyKittyKity has left the chatroom.**

firebabe: …yea…

technologicgurl88: OMG, Kim, is so good to have u bak in Japan.

firebabe: it's kind o nice to be back.

technologicgurl88: yea! 4 sure!!

technologicgurl88: oh crappe

technologicgurl88: moms making me get of

technologicgurl88: ACT test in the morning.

technologicgurl88: u know how dat is

firebabe: oh. gud luck!

technolocicgrul88: tahnks.

**technologicgurl88 has left the chatroom. **

firebabe: So, Antonia

LaDauphine: yes?

firebabe: how are you and Axel doing?

LaDauphine: Axel and I broke up.

LaDauphine: I'm going out w/ Louis now.

firebabe: OO

firebabe: I thought u didn't like Louis!

LaDauphine: I didn't.

LaDauphine: But now we're going out.

LaDauphine: Mama's real happy about it.

firebabe: ill bet!

LaDauphine: Yes.

LaDauphine: Are you coming the Guy Fawkes Night dance next week?

firebabe: wouldnm't miss it!

LaDauphine: Cool. Are you bringing him?

hotbrasilian: who? me?

LaDauphine: Yeah. She's always talking about how much she likes you and…

LaDauphine: Oh. Oops.

**LaDauphine has left the chatroom. **

firebabe: …okay…

hotbrasilian: I dunno where they get the idea dat we like each other

firebabe: I know

hotbrasilian: ….

firebabe: ….

hotbrasilian: kim I need to tell u something

firebabe: RAI I LOVE YOU

hotbrasilian: you what?

hotbrasilian: Oh Kim

hotbrasilian: I love u too!

firebabe: I cant stand being separated like this. WE ned to b together

firebabe: I ned u to kiss me

hotbrasilian: the rign!

firebabe: not only that, but I need u too

firebabe: I realize

firebabe: that I luv Bob

firebabe: but hes more of a friend then anything else

hotbrasilian: I love manon, too,

hotbrasilian: but u are my 1 tru love

firebabe: cum to Tokio

hotbrasilian: what?

firebabe: Do it tomorrow

I'm just about to anser, but then the power int eh Temple goes out. Crap! Now I can't talk to Kimiko or any of my other friends in the Temple! I sigh. I go tob ed because there's othing I can do. Tommorrow I go to Tokyo.

**Kimiko's POV **

**hotbrasilian has left the chatroom.**

firebabe: RAi?

firebabe: RAI?????

**firebabe has left the chatroom.**

I sigh, close my laptop, and lay down on my bed. Why did he log out? I wonder if he'll come tomorrow.

I get up and walk dow the hall. I arrived at my dad's room.

"Dad?"I ask. He still looks as still as a still robot. I bend down and kiss him on the forehead. He's cold and metally.

Wait a minute…………he is a still robot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!11111

"Oh, Kim," says Bob, entering teh room. "You weren't supposed to find out so soon."

Then everything goes blak.

**CHASE YOUNG'S LAIR**

**Chase's POV**

I smiled .It's nice to have an underling who can actually do things right for a change.

"What a good servant you make…..Bob Anglo."

* * *

OMG cliffy! Will Rai find out and rescue his love???? Wat about Manon and Jack????? Five rev iews brigns the next capter!!! 

BTW, Antonia is Maria Antonia. WE just call her Antonia at school because she hates her long name and thinks Maria is too common.


	6. the rose, prt 1

Dislaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I sure wish I did! ;;

A/N: Stop flaming the story you loosers! Don't like, don't read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Raimundo's POV**

I am getting al my stuff together to go visti Kimiko in Tokio. I am taking the Sliver Manta Ray 'cause I don't want to have to keep up with Dojo. As I 'm packing my stuff away, Manon comes up.

"_Bonjour, _Raymond" she sais. I lok at her. She's not wear her Xiaolin outfit. She wore a plain white blouse with a super high collar. Her outfit also includes a blue lapelled vest, a red cut away coat with padded shouldrs ad buttons about 1" apart, and a gigantic red and blue bow tie, and trousers. Her hair is pulled back into a bun, and she's stuck three enormous red, blue, and white plumes in it. She's also wearing high boots, and her trousers are tucked intot hem. In her hands is a cane and a huge top hat she opted not to wear. She looks really pretty.

"Hey, Manon," I say.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"I gonna visit some one," I say.

"Oh, she says.

**Maonn's POV's**

Raymond looks kind of out of it. I decided to keep the conversation going.

"You're from Brazil, right?" I sak.

"Yeah." He says.

"That's the old Portuguese colony, right?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says.

I then try to talk to him in his native language to break the Ice? I also know _Francais_, English, _Allemand_, Spanish, _Arabe_, Chinese, and _Poisson-Rouge_.

"_Te gusta_?" (You like it?)

He turns and looks at me, obviously please. "_Sí, me gusta mucho. ¡Oh, debes visitar Rio ¡Es una ciudad muy bonita y divertida! Creo que te gustaría._" (Yes, I like it a lot. Oh, you should visit Rio! (A/N: Rio De Janero) It a really pretty and fun city! I think that oyu would like it.)

"_Me gustaría visitarla. Siempre he querido visitarla_," I reply. (I would like to visit it. I always have wanted to visit it.)

"¡_Debes ir!_" (You should go!) He's done packing, and he turns and looks back at me. I gotta go, but I'll see you again, soon. He gets in the Ray and drives off.

"_Adieu_, Raymond!" I call as he goes off.

**Spicer HOuse**

**Jack's POV**

I sat at the table eating me breakfast (a bowl of Pudding-O's). It tastes good.

Wuya comes in with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Wear have you been?" I asked.

"I went to the mall with Katnappe," she replied. "Then it got late, so I spent the night at her house."

"Oh," I said. I watched Wuya as I eat. She seems to be thinking about something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wuya and Katnappe were at **Dye** in the mall. (A/N: OMG, that's the music store that I shop at!). They were sharing a pair of headphones so they could both listen to a sample of the new Hilary Duff album.

**Wuyas POV**

I liked the new album, but Katnappe said that Lindsay Lohan's album was a little better. When the music sample was done, we took of the hjeadphones and began to talk.

"What should we listen to next?" I said.

"How about Paris Hilton?" asked Katnappe.

"Okay!"

So we put the headphones on and listened to the sample. It was gfood. Then we left the store and went to Abercrombie and Fitch. They were having a sail.

"These would look good on Megan when she gets oldered!" Katnappe said, holding a pair of faded and ripped blue genes.

"LOL" I answered. She put the genes back on the rack. Then we continued to look at polo shirts.

"Omigod Wuya," Katnappe said, turning to face me. "I have got to tell you something soooooooooooooooooooo important."

"What?" I asked.

"I like…….Jack Spicer! Do you think he would think I'm hot if I wore this?" And she held up one of those shirts that have a little white shirt under (it was pink) and a pnk mini skirt.

"U'd look hot, girl, but I think Jack would prefer something out of Hot Topic."

Katnapped gasped. "But that's where all the Goths are?"

"Yeah, Jack's weird like that," I answerd.

"ew, no!" she answered. "I went in their once and I got bitten and snarled at. No thanks!" she paused. "Can I come over tonihgt? I want Jack to see how hott I am."

"Of course!" I said. We went up to the cash register.

"Hey, look Wutya! They've got those middle name key-chains. Let's see" she flipped thru the rack on the counter. "I see one fro Marie…. Wuya, what's your middle name again?"

"It's Christine-look! There's one!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEND FLASHABACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc

"Katnappe's coming ovet tomorrow night" I says.

Jack stops eating his serial. "She's what?"

"I want you to be hear." I said.

"Fine."

**Jack's POV**

I really don't like Katnappe that much, buit I don't want to see Wuya ll pissed.

"Fine," In reality, the only person I want to see is Manon. I know! I have a plan.

"Ha ha ha" I say.

"waht's so funny?" asked Wuya.

"Nothing," I said.

**TOKYO**

**Raimundo's POV**

"Kimiko!" I say as I park the Ray. I run into the building where she lives. (A/N: Ow, that must of hurt. Lol, geddit??????)

"Kimikop!" I run up the stares, but sehs not there.

Then I run into her dad's room.

"Mr. Pedrosa, I can't find Kimiko-" but there's no one there. Then….I hear muffled shouts in the closet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"O my gosh!" I say. I open the closet and,………….Mr. Pedrosa is there!!!!!!!!!!1

"Mmph, mmph!" he sais, because has a gag in hios mouth, so he can't talk. I rip the tape off his mouth.

"Kimiko…kidnapped…Bob…."Mr. Pedrosa said, the binds still on his arms and legs.

"Kimiko's been kidnapped by Bob Anglo??" I aksed? "Noo!"

Then I got up to find Bob.

**A JAPANESE CETENARY**

**Bob's POV**

I bent down and removed the old, browning flowers from the vase on her grave. I remember those flowers; I had put them there. That was a long time ago.

I sighed as I lay them aside. The frigid morning air stung my face as I reached in to my backpack. I felt around until I found what was looking for. My hand pulled out a single white rose. I pointed it at her grave.

"Rose of the Tudors," I whispered.

Suddenly, the cold ground became alive with many green shoots. Those shoots turned into buds, which blossomed into the twelve most perfect roses I had ever seen, all framing the grave.

I got up and stood back to admire my work. The sight took my breath away.

**Raimundo's POV**

"Bob!!!"

Bob turns and looks at me.

"Hello," he says. "It's…Raimundo, coorect?"

"I no wat you did!!1" I asked. "You kidnapped Kimiok!"

He draws back like I offended him. I think he found my statement offensive.

"I would never do anything to hurt Kimiko!" He snarled, his sneer wrinkling his Roman nose. "If you can't find her, then I don't know where she is!"

"LYRE!" I shouted. "That's a Shen-Gong-Wuu!" Tehn I pointed to his rose.

"I don't now what your-"

"SOWRD OF THE STORM!!!"

I sent a bunch of air out at him and then….

* * *

OMG, cliffy! I kno, my chappies are normally longer, but my sis is kicking me off because she has to do some research for her "World History Project." (Yea right, I thinjk she just wants to IM her boyfriend).

Next xhappie wil be soonie, I promise!


End file.
